dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Shizuo/Shizuo-san/"Blueshi"
Name: Shizuo "Shizu-chan" Heiwajima Age: 24 Height: 185 cm (6' 2") Weight: '''70 kg '''Blood type: O Birthday: '''January 28th Appearance: Dyed blond hair, dressed in a bartender suit, usually with purple shades. On the tall side, with apparently "gentle eyes" and a "gentle nose". '''Occupation: '''Bodyguard '''Abilities: '''Adrenaline rush triggered at will, causing "super-strength" (through hypotrophy) and high tolerance of pain Likes/Tolerates: Running brooks, watching martial artists fight, his brother, Kasuka (AS A BROTHER), milk, cookies (thanks to Kida), all dairy products, sweet things in general, smoking to calm himself '''Dislikes: Violence, people crying, being alone, being around others, gambling, bitter things, beer Hates: Izaya Orihara, annoying people, clones that ruin his reputation, godmoding, those that cling to him, those that pester his brother Shizuo (Note: known as Kitomyx when not in character and on the Dollars Forum) Sadly better known as "Shizu-chan" or simply, "Shizzy" in the chats, Shizuo has all but given up trying to dissuade people from using such demeaning nicknames. In the face of clones and imposters, he has even reluctantly come to terms with the name "Blueshi", invented by NT who claims him to be the original Blue Shizuo. He's pretty passive if unprovoked and will usually remain silent in chat rooms with single-word replies. However, he has a very short fuse and a firey temper that can flare up without warning if given the slightest reason, and thus is often found shouting and using all caps. While he might smoke in a quiet corner or drink milk if left alone, he grows bored easily and tends to wander through rooms when tired of listening to others' conversations. If he catches wind of something he finds obnoxious, directed toward him or not, his irritation may drive him to become involved in, and/or halt the discussion (such as 'Shizaya', 'Love', 'Izaya', and other topics he opposes with a passion). Though he's usually working for his job, Shizuo will get online once in a while to see what the Dollars gang is up to and if Izaya has stupid enough to venture into Ikebukuro once again. If so, he's very likely to go hunting for that '"flea" as he so often refers to him, searching restlessly from room to room and even waiting patiently to ambush his enemy if said room is full. Once in a while he's been known to be so overcome with rage that he'll even miss seeing his target victim in a room and have to back-track, infuriating him even more and fueling his adrenaline power rush. Sometimes Shizuo will take his anger out on others besides Izaya, but he isn't likely to directly hit a girl unless she deserves it or he's driven beyond his sense of reason. At times he will indirectly destroy or harm others, animate or inanimate, such as throwing Fridge out the window of his apartment to hit a fleeing Izaya, or the time he flung the door of Kida's apartment and trapped Kida under it. In this manner, he once lost his own bed. For the most part, however, he will not involve bystanders, passerbys, or spectators in his fits of rage unless he knows them well enough to think they deserve being thrown or they say/do something stupid to annoy him. He hates being clung to or confessed to, and will do all in his power to get away from those who claim to "love him". Such people make him uncomfortable earn the label of "insane" from the bartender. Roleplay Shizuo is rarely seen out of character when in the chat rooms. He is one of the few Shizuos (if not the only one) to NOT have a sick, twisted crush of any kind on his prey, Izaya, and will protest vehemently if he hears any mention of "Shizaya". His intense animosity remains true, as does his deep desire to see the flea dead. Shizuo will strike down any and all supporters of Shizaya if they make themselves known to him. Izayas and Kanras of all kinds earn his instant loathing, and Shizuo will not hesitate to try to kill them all. However, some stubborn god-moders refuse to die or even be hurt, disconcerting Shizuo; particularly those who claim to "love" him, cling to him, and stalk him. It is for this reason that of the many Izaya dopplegangers and clones, Cereal Box Izaya and Izai (Nakura-san) are two of the few he regards as his true enemies and not imposters. My history of roleplay in the chats with Izaya from the words of Izaya/Cereal Box until I have time to interpert/fix/clarify what REALLY happened myself: "Orihara I Z A Y A says (6:21 PM):*Well, shall I start from the begining?Puck says (6:21 PM):*Heh. You make it sound like there's a lot.*Did you suddenly remember?*And yes, that would be helpful. Orihara I Z A Y A says (6:21 PM):*It took me a moment, but yes. It came back to me. Puck says (6:22 PM):*I'm having trouble remembering how we met. Orihara I Z A Y A says (6:23 PM):*Well, the first day was just a bunch of chasing, violence, and of course the rape where the other Shizu-chans attacked. All of them aside from one of them were the screaming Shizu-chan. Orihara I Z A Y A says (6:24 PM):*The second day consisted of me being kidnapped and tied up in your apartment, where you left for work and I was saved by who I call a tree squirrel. I don't remember the person's username. Puck says (6:24 PM):*Oh, I remember that first day now...god, that was such a headache... Orihara I Z A Y A says (6:26 PM):*It was either later that day when Nakura and I showed up in your apartment, and we discovered that you threw your bed out of the window in rage. Then we raided your fridge, which was the talking fridge. You chased me outside, and I luered you under a window, where Nakura and some others shoved either the sofa or the fridge out onto you.*Then came the rest of the distruction. Puck says (6:26 PM):*When was the sandwhich? Orihara I Z A Y A says (6:26 PM):*After you got your second apartment, after the whole Roka thing.Puck says (6:27 PM):*Wait, I threw the bed after you when you made that sandwhich in my kitchen, didn't I...*Or was that the fridge? Orihara I Z A Y A says (6:27 PM):*Wait, which sandwich?*The one you ate after I took a bite?Puck says (6:27 PM):*Yes...*And I threw up. Orihara I Z A Y A says (6:28 PM):*That was the second apartment, where you threw the non-talking fridge out.*And I took a jar and threw it at your window, breaking it. Orihara I Z A Y A says (6:29 PM):*At which point, you flew into a rage and chased me into an office building.Puck says (6:29 PM):*Damn it, I can't copy all this.*Can you e-mail it to me?*MSN is being stupid. Orihara I Z A Y A says (6:29 PM):*Sure.Puck says (6:29 PM):*Thanks. I'll continue on from there. So you chased me into and through the office building. I hid in a supply closet, which you thew out a window. I managed to escape through lots of stabbing, as usual. I don't remember if it was before or after (thinking after), but I hid in a room amongst a bunch of people posing as "Tomoko", and pretending to be a new user. Once you figured out that it was, indeed, me, I decided to act like a small child and say you were my abusive father who beat me every night. I continued that charade until you took me to a different room. You had me pinned to the floor and, apparently, became aroused by the cross-dressing. I stayed still, knowing that the slightest movement would probably get me raped. You ripped the dress off of me to "confirm that I was male" or some shit like that, and got off of me. I looked around for spare clothes, at which point you burned my only set of clothing. I salvaged the pants, which had my trusty knife in them. Of course, I didn't realize that the ass had burned out of them. I sat in one corner, and you sat in an opposite corner. You came over to me after a long, awkward amount of time staring at walls and started questioning me about my exit plan. I had already formulated one, but claimed I was still thinking. Wouldn't want you to go insane and burn the curtains before you left. I tried not to get cocky, but since it's in my nature, that act did not last very long. At which point, you got angry, ripped my ragged pants off of me and raped me. There was some fun little dialog in there, then you stopped half way through to leave. You managed to aggravate me and I couldn't keep my cool due to the blood flowing somewhere else than my brain, and I threw my knife. You left for work. Then came the raid on your third apartment. I don't remember much, but both Mairu and Kururi were there feeling your brother up. At some point, I think one of them raped him. Or molested him. All I know is they did something to him and that pissed you off. I crushed his phone, but I can't recall why I did that, either. He was tied up and brought to the bathroom, and we were fighting over something. Nakura had made a pipebomb and put it in your kitchen, and then there was more fighting with the three of us. The sisters were setting things on fire and reeking havoc, and I managed to cause you to pass out or something from all of the stab wounds. I walked out afterwards, happy with the chaos, to go see Kida. We were in your apartment some time after, and you were trying to stay calm and not have yet another apartment ruined. There was a game of Truth or Dare, where we were dared to climb inside of Fridge for five minutes by Duckie. You crawled into the freezer part, and you were in the freezer. You punched through that and we began fighting. Eventually, we fell out of the freezer and kept fighting. NT was busy going through Akuma's stuff, since her and Kaito seem to be living with you. Porn videos or something. Kaito was hiding behind the couch with Duckie so they wouldn't be harmed by your wrath. Knowing that, I sat myself onto the couch, advising them to run. They didn't, until you pinned me down and proceeded to fuck me. The room emptied out pretty quickly. I ripped your couch and dirtied it. Since I wasn't able to walk after, I spent the night.After that, I think the next thing jumped into the whole thing with Kida. We ended up in Kida's apartment after your third apartment was ruined. Kasuka was along. There was fighting, and you spilled milk onto me. I took a shower, and washed my clothes. In my attempt to be civil and spare Kida's home, I stayed out of the way and hung out by the washer. While I was in the shower, Kida fell asleep on his couch and fell off, hurting his back on the corner of it. You came along, ripped the top of of the washer, burnt my clothes and all of Kida's clothes. I moved to the couch and sat down with Kida and Kasuka. You flipped the couch. Kasuka and I got off before hand, but Kida ended up falling onto the floor and farther hurting his back. I picked him up and brought him to his room for him to lay down, and you proceeded to make an ass of yourself by yelling and carrying on. Your brother practically yelled at you and left, and you left. Some other time you were back there, and not much happened. There was a Hunter zombie from the game Left For Dead. He became my pet dog, of sorts. Kida seemed to feel a bit upset by this, and went to the kitchen. You followed and ate all of his cookies like the fatass you are and talked about how horrible of a person I am and that he shouldn't be around me. I fell asleep watching TV, and you two came back. You realized that I somewhat trust Kida since I'm comfortable enough to fall asleep around him, even if you're there. You played Truth or Dare, and one of the dares to Kida was to put my hand in a glass of warm water. I woke up from feeling my hand touched, and questioned what the hell was going on. Some more stuff happened, but there was no violence. We were in some argument about something, and your jealousy over me being with Kida came into it. I reminded you on how you once said I was your lover and cheating on you, and then you freaked out and went to the bathroom to sleep in the tub. And onto the recent events! Don't forget to include a link to the story. Don't. Forget. We were in my house, which I neglected to mention since I didn't want you to break everything. Kida left after a while. I had wanted to tease you over the fanfiction link you had sent off of the kink meme the night before, but you weren't around. So I did it when you came to my apartment. You went to take a shower after I said something to freak you out, and while you were doing that I changed into short-shorts and a T-shirt with the intention of freaking out out. You came out of the shower and spazzed. You wandered to the kitchen found my cookies. Then you raided my fridge for milk. I told you that Namie had made a cake and put it in there, and you took it out and had some. You did everything you could to not look at me, and you eventually handed me my jacket so I could cover up. HomoMilk, Aki, and someone else showed up, and joined us in the kitchen. More cake was offered, and Milk made tea. I sat on the counter and got frosting on my leg, which I wiped off with my finger and licked it clean to see what you'd do. I played innocent while you had your little fit. You were going to leave, but you didn't as soon as you realized I had the fake wedding ring. You screamed out that I had it, and everyone giggled. I slipped it onto my finger and pranced around until you grabbed my hand and threatened to break my fingers. I slipped my hand away and left the ring in your hand. Aki started to eat a banana, and left the banana peal on the floor. We were both a bit worried about you slipping on it, and, of course, you did. You hit your head off of my counter and went into "husband mode". I tried to hide, but you found me. You managed to freak Aki and Milk out when you began questioning them why I was so freaked out, thinking they did something to me. Then, you held me close and felt up my legs. You questioned why I was in such clothing in front of guests, and I lied by telling you that you had asked me to wear it. You tried to kill my jacket yet again, and I had to cast it aside before you ripped it apart. Somewhat relieved that I got got rid of it, you brought me to my bedroom to do horrible things. You know how the rest of that went.Later, you were back in my apartment and questioned me on why I took so long grocery shopping. I told you I got caught in the crowed, and you thought they hurt me somehow. I played along, being the drama queen I am, and managed to avoid cooking you a traditional Japanese dinner. You brought me out in public, where you began to berate everyone I pointed to. NT came along and tried to punch you back to your senses, but that didn't work. You for something, and another Shizu-chan was around. I talked with him a while and got on his good side since he was blinded by his depression. You came back, and I pitted the two of you against each other. He threw a vending machine at you, which fixed you. You left again and Nakura came around. At which point, the area was transformed into a rave. You came back, and I had told Nakura what happens when you hit your head. He hit you in the back of the head with a chair. Instead of turning into my husband, you became a sobbing little girl and believed that I was a rapist. I stalked you though the area, and you tried to hide in the girl's bathroom. That's the point where I realized you were gender confused. You came back out and tried to hide with Nakura, and I threatened you with my knife. He recorded as we both brought you to tears and I kicked you in the head once you fell to the floor in the fetal position. The kick brought you back to normal, and you were considerably pissed. Nakura send the video of you acting like a girl to Tom's clients. I got some beer, and you threw it before I could finish it because you didn't want me to taste like beer for what you seemed to have planned for later. I got another and chugged it, and you threw my empty glass and broke the machine. Nakura stole someone else's and threw it at you. Then, he poured more alcohol down your throat. I warned you that if you made me bleed in any way, I'd tell everyone about the pillow, the ring, the wedding dress, and all of your fetishes. Maybe I'd make up something. Who knows. You get angry after a while and grab Nakura and I, and drop us off sometime later. You leave, and the area becomes the hotsprings. You come back and shove me into the water, and I dragged you in. We fought and I stabbed you, and we both got out of the water. You fought with Nakura a bit, then left to take a shower. When you came back, both Nakura and I had already stripped down and set our clothes out to dry. Everyone was drunk on Sake, but you were drunk from whatever Nakura gave you earlier. I laid down on the ground, and you sat on me. I just wanted a nap, so I didn't care. I fell asleep, and you woke me up because you fell on top of me and your hand wandered under my towel. You forced me into the closet to get some clothes on, and I closed the door, laid on the floor, and tried once more for my nap. NT was busy molesting HomoMilk outside, and I believe t was Ekim who joined us in the closet to escape it. I mumbled your name in my sleep, followed by a murder plot and some highly sexual comments. You woke me up, there was some words exchanged, and I went back to sleep. I mumbled again, and you tried to get closer to hear. At which point, you fell on top of me, I woke up, and made a comment about how if you wanted to lay on me, you should do so without waking me up. You blushed and got frustrated, then rolled off of me. There was more sleeping, and some slight fighting. Then I think we both left or something. I don't remember after that. So, there you go. " YOU BASTARD. HURRY UP AND PUT THIS IN YOUR OWN WORDS AND TAKE OUT CERTAIN PARTS. PEOPLE DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT. ---Izaya Category:Users